(12/27) Monster Strike News
New Years Campaign Part 2 New Years Eve Element Hatchers All 5 Element Hatchers will be available at specific times on December 31! New Years Eve All Star Hatcher '''Time - 12/31 12AM - 11:59PM''' Players can roll a maximum of 2 ten-shots in this hatcher. The first ten-shot will contain at least 2 6★ monsters. The second ten-shot will contain at least 3 6★ with one of them being a Limited/Exclusive monster. You can only roll ten-shots in this Hatcher and it will cost 50 orbs per ten-shot. New Years Legends Hatcher '''Time - 1/1 12AM - 1/4 11:59PM''' There will be bonus in-game items attached to your rolls. Singles will include one Morling X whereas ten-shots will have 5 Magic Stones and 5 of the following items: * Stamina Can * Continue Can * Friend Can * Berry Can * Divine Sharl * Divine Dragon Gem * Ascension Sharl * Choice Bell * Double Biscuit The Choice Bell lets players choose the following effects that will last for 1 hour. You can use this during co-op and it will affect all players! * x2.5 EXP in Normals * x5 Drop Rate for Divine Sharls * x5 Drop Rate for Dragon Gems * x2 Drop Rate for Gold Ableberries * x2 Drop Rate for Library of Memories (doesn't affect Impossibles) The Double Biscuit will double the drops from reward chests. This will also include any special bonuses like medal chest items, double chests during Temple campaigns and etc. However, it will cost twice the stamina of whatever quest you are using it on. The Double Biscuit will not increase drops for damage chests, chests when the Boss is defeated at the end, V meter rewards and cannot be used in Gouzetsu, some Bakuzetsu quests and stocked quests. '''New Years Mana (6★)''' '''New Years Goemon (6★)''' '''New Legends Exclusive - Solomon (Light 6★)''' Evolution * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Super Gravity Barrier / Strike Shot Reducer * Gauge - Vital Slayer / Soul Steal * SS - Explodes on first enemy contact and does a lot of damage to all foes in the vicinity. * Bump - Pursuing Bullets Vitality Slayer - Slayer for all enemies when at over 50% HP Soul Steal - Recover HP everytime an enemies dies Pursuing Bullets - After hitting Solomon, any enemies contacted after by your teammate will be marked and Solomon will shoot a piercing bullet towards them to deal damage. Ascension * Type - Blast * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Super Null Wind * Gauge - Null Block / Null Magic Circle * SS - Increases Speed and Strength and gives a giant barrier to the first contacted ally. * Bump - Bomb Throw * Sub - WP Lock-on Piercewave 5 Super Null Wind - Gains increased Speed for her next turn when Wind is activated Solomon will have a featured anime story on 12/31 (Episode 1) and 1/1 (Episode 2) New Year Quests '''Limited Quest - Shishijiro & Uriri (Dark 6★)''' Time - 1/1 12PM - '''Gouzetsu Quest - Raudra (Light 6★)''' Time - 1/2 7PM - 9PM New Event Series - Three Kingdoms 4 '''Time - 1/4 12PM''' '''Evo Zhang Liao (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Speed * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Counter Slayer / SS Turn Accel * Gauge - Null Block / Strike Shot Reducer * SS - Creates a healing wall on all contacted walls. * Bump - Meteor-struction '''Asc Zhang Liao (Fire 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier * Gauge - Null Damage Wall * SS - On each enemy rebound, attacks outward with piercing bullets. * Bump - Wall Set Laser * Sub - Flare Destruction '''Evo Cao Pi (Water 6★)''' * Type - Power * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Fire Resistance * Gauge - Fire Slayer * SS - Increases ATK with each rebound off a wall. * Bump - Copy '''Asc Cao Pi (Water 6★)''' * Type - Blast * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Mine Sweeper M / Strike Shot Reducer * Gauge - Null Warp * SS - Increases Spee and Strength, & returns back to the first contacted enemy. * Bump - Breath Destruction * SS - Solid Bullet '''Evo Hua Tuo (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Bounce * Ability - Null Wind / Nebulan Slayer M * Recovery M / Null Block * SS - Reveal all weak points on contact. * Bump - Eight-way Laser XL '''Asc Hua Tuo (Dark 6★)''' * Type - Balanced * Sling - Pierce * Ability - Null Gravity Barrier / Null Block * SS - On each enemy rebound, fires a laser. * Bump - Eight-way Laser XL * Sub - Super Blast '''Extreme Monsters - Zhurong (Wood 6★) & Sun Jian (Light 6★)''' '''Lethal Monster - Lu Xun (Water 6★)''' Other News * Chiba Jets went 2-0 this week! Players will get 2 Orbs, 1 set of Maxpies and 1 set of Morlings * Next Monster Strike News is 1/10 4PM Full MS News